


Echo Voices

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [62]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	Echo Voices

Echo Voices   
Whisper   
Softly   
Near by   
Where are they?   
In me   
Or   
Far away   
Into the distance   
Moves on   
No one   
Catch up   
Unless a certain   
Person   
Goes on  
Achieves it  
Claims   
Be aware   
That light   
Is   
For them   
No one else’s   
They need   
That light   
Those voices   
Lead onto   
Something   
Know   
Where these voices   
That echo   
Each time   
Find them   
Get answers  
To echo voices   
Seems weird   
They speak   
No one hears   
Only that person   
Avoids   
At times   
Leads Something   
Answers   
We speak   
Want   
Takes time   
Search   
For distance   
Find out   
Voices   
That echo   
Belong darkness   
Where the light   
Hides away   
There are behind   
Echo Voices


End file.
